


Kiss of Death

by colorcoded



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: Tira is the last thing that (s)he tastes. Written forthis promptat Soul Calibur Kink.





	Kiss of Death

Tira prefers the messier ways of killing people. It used to get her in trouble, sometimes, with Bird of Passage. Good assassins did their work quickly with minimal screaming, was the thinking.

That was very boring. Why kill someone at all if the deed was finished in a second, if their life slipped away in less than a minute? If there was no pain, no terror in someone's eyes? Killing someone so quickly they didn't even realize they'd been killed was an act of mercy, not an act of assassination. That's where the other members of Bird of Passage had gotten it wrong. The true challenge of assassination was doing it in a particular place and time that allowed you to toy with your prey for as long as you liked. Make them scream and beg for mercy, knowing the entire time no one could hear them, no one would come to help. That their assassin was their only hope of leaving alive. _That_ was what made for a good killing.

For the purpose of the quick(er) and less traceable forms of assassination they preferred, they had made Tira immune to a particular form of snake venom using the practices of the ancient king, Mithridates. It was not Tira's preferred way to kill, but occasionally she found it fun. Wearing the venom on her lips, dyed to be a bright shade -- green or purple -- like toxic creatures in nature often were. Mentioning in an offhand way the type of poison she wore on her lips, and how quickly, at its concentration, people exposed to it usually died. (Thirty minutes to an hour.) Watching as they squirmed and struggled desperately when she leaned in close to plant a kiss on their lips.

"No, please!" they'd say, moving their heads this way and that to avoid coming into contact with her lips.

"Hold still!" She'd grip their chin in one iron-like vice and their arm in another, bearing down on them with the full weight of her body. Then she would press her lips against theirs. Sometimes she'd nibble their lip, sometimes she'd push her tongue into their mouth. In any case, it was always a sensual kiss that lasted for several seconds. There was a subset of people who got into it and moaned when she broke away. Maybe that was for the best; she was the last thing they would taste in this life, after all. Best to enjoy it. Then it was just a matter of time: with a smile she watched them as they convulsed, as they sweated, as the life drained slowly out of them.

Human beings were such fragile things. There were so many ways to kill them. Tira knew she was no different -- just as easy to kill. She could die tomorrow for all she knew. The only difference between her and other people was simply that she was good at killing and she enjoyed it, like a brittle piece of glass sharpened into a slicing edge. Being an assassin had taught her that life was short, precarious, and meaningless. But that didn't mean it couldn't also be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... trying to get a handle on writing Soul Calibur fanfiction and am using prompts as warm-ups. Feedback appreciated.


End file.
